If it makes you happy
by Kanade Tashibana
Summary: DBSK - TVXQ : Yaoi. Jaejoong décide de quitter la maison. Mais s'il n'avait pas le choix ? Jaejoong/Yunho
1. Chapter 1

_ - ° - _ - ° - _ - ° - _ - ° - _

IF IT MAKES YOU HAPPY

_ - ° - _ - ° - _ - ° - _ - ° - _

* * *

Auteur : moi

Titre : If it makes you happy (Sheryl Crow)

Genre : Hmm ... Romance

Pairing : A découvrire héhé

Disclaimer : Les DBSK n'appartiennent qu'aux TVXQ !!! (ok, ok c'est pourrit ...)

Chapitre : 1 sur 4

* * *

Longtemps, nous avons eu le même quotidien, la même routine. Elle était assez plaisante. Nous cinq, unis, liés par une force invisible, relié par un fils.  
Evidement, nous nous aimions tous, en amitié bien entendu.  
Et l'on se demander souvent, que devriez-t-on sans le groupe, sans les autres membres ?

Cette question, nous hantez parfois. On se disait ... et après ?

Si jamais, l'un de nous partez, que le groupe se déchirer.  
Nous avions déjà eu des disputes. Comme tout le monde. Mais au point de partir ? Cela jamais.

Mais un jour, Jaejoong se présenta nous. Le visage grave. Les yeux froids.  
Il nous avez tous demander de venir au salon pour nous parlez.

- Je vais quitter la maison.

Il nous avait dit cela d'une traite. Sans la moindre explication.  
Yoochun commença rire en disant que ce n'était pas possible, que c'était une blague.

Mais moi, j'avais remarqué, je savais que non. A voir le visage de Jaejoong comme ça, il ne pouvait que être sérieux.

Le lendemain, il mit un peu de ses affaires dans un sac et partit de chez nous.  
Changmin pleura dans nos bras. Et nous aussi, nous avions les larmes qui nous brûlées les yeux.  
Pourquoi une telle décision si soudaine ?  
Il y avait forcément quelque chose la dessous. Mais quoi ...

Il fallait que je saches. Absolument. Et par tout les moyens ma disposition.  
Je nous pouvais pas le laisser partir et quitter ma vie. Pas Jaejoong.

Evidement, j'aurais fais la exactement la même chose pour les autres membres du groupe. Mais Jaejoong mes yeux et le plus spécial.

C'est l'homme qui m'a découvrir l'amour.  
C'est celui dont le sourire fait battre mon coeur.

Bien entendu, il ne sait rien de tout cela.  
A quoi bon lui expliquer, surtout maintenant.

- Je veux Jaejoong.

Junsu nous avait cela d'un air détaché mais déterminer.  
C'était un ordre.

Une semaine c'était écoulée depuis qu'il était partis. Il nous avait dit de ne pas l'appeler, de ne pas prendre de ses nouvelles. De l'oublier complétement.  
Il avait jeter son portable et même sa famille ignorer ou il avait pu passé .  
C'était comme s'il était devenu un fantôme.

Yoochun et moi avons parcouru toute la ville pour le retrouver mais rien. Absolument rien.  
Jaejoong avait disparu.

Je l'avais perdu. Le groupe l'avait perdu. Sans lui, DBSK n'existait plus.

&&&

Je me rendis dans ma chambre, me dirigeant vers le tiroir de mon bureau. A l'intérieur, se trouvé une petite boite ou je gardais mes bijoux. Je l'ouvrais, prenant en main un collier en argent avec un pendentif en forme d'étoile. Je caressa du bout des doigts ce bijou si précieux mes yeux. Car ce fut mon présent de la part de Jaejoong pour mes 20 ans.  
Il me l'avait offert le sourire au lèvres.

_"C'est une étoile qui représente le groupe. Cinq branches, une pour chacun d'entre nous"_

Me rappelant tout ça, des gouttes salées tombèrent sur le sol de ma chambre.  
Je me souvint avec douleur des instants que j'avais passé avec lui.  
Ses sourires, ses accolades, ses petits gestes d'affection quand je n'allais pas bien.  
Tout ça ... me revint en mémoire en une fraction de seconde. Me faisant oublier ou j'étais et comment on en était arrivé là .

&&&

Dans la cuisine, Changmin et Yoochun discutés.

- C'est sûrement Yunho le plus attristé.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête. Lui aussi c'était aperçu de son désespoir. Il ne mangeait presque plus, ne dormait que rarement et passait son temps errer en ville. Dans l'espoir de retrouvé Jaejoong.

- Cela me fait de la peine de le voir comme ça.

Yoochun lui prit la main, signe de compréhension et de soutien.  
Puis Changmin tourna son regard vers le couloir. Yunho venait de rentrer dans la chambre Jaejoong.

&&&

Je viens de rentrer dans sa chambre, me remémorant encore une fois avec douleur tous les souvenirs que j'ai de lui. Demain, je continuerais le chercher.

Et sans m'en rendre compte je sombra, coucher sur l'oreiller de celui que j'aimais, respirant son odeur qui ne voulait pas quitter sa chambre.

Le lendemain, alors que j'étais l'extérieur, je reçu un appel d'une de ses soeurs ainés. Elle m'informa qu'elle avait vu Jaejoong. Qu'il était dans un sale état et qu'il voulait toujours qu'on le laisse tranquille.  
Elle me dit qu'elle lui avait promis de ne pas dire ou il était, mais elle me donna un numéro ou je pourrais le joindre. C'est sans attendre que je le composa sur mon portable.

- Allo ?

- Jaejoong !! C'est Yunho, je t'en pris ne coupe pas.

Il eut un silence, puis sa voix devint chevrotante.

- Je suis désolé, je dois raccroché.

- Non je t'en pris. Ecoute moi !! Dis moi ce qui se passe, nous ferons tout pour t'aider. Reviens la maison, je t'en pris. Tu nous manque tellement.

Tout en l'emplorant, des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Des larmes d'impuissances. Je l'avais au bout du fils, et je ne pouvais rien faire.

- Je vous aime dit-il dans un souffle.

- Alors reviens, je t'en supplie !!

Je l'avais hurlé tout en pleurant. Les passants devaient avoir pitié de moi et de ma faiblesse. Je ne pouvais même pas faire revenir celui que j'aimais.

- Je ne peux pas, j'aurais aimé de te l'expliquer. Maintenant je dois raccrocher.

Sa voix tremblait, il était également entrain de pleurer.

- Je t'aime.

C' était une confession de ma part, la première fois que je lui faisait part de mes sentiments. Ma poitrine me brûlait. Mon souffle était court.  
Il me manquait tellement ...

Puis, comme je mis attendais, il mit fin la conversation.

&&&

Jaejoong raccrocha après l'aveu du plus jeune. Il laissa son téléphone tomber par terre, son corps ne tardant pas chuter lui aussi. Ses bras se mirent automatiquement autour de ses jambes, en position foetale. Il continua pleurer, et chuchota doucement :

- Moi aussi je t'aime. Je t'aime Yunho. Je t'aime tellement si tu savais.

* * *

et voilaaaa !! un petit chapitre bouclé ;)  
normalement, je poste le deuxième la semaine prochaine


	2. Chapter 2

_ - ° - _ - ° - _ - ° - _ - ° - _

IF IT MAKES YOU HAPPY

_ - ° - _ - ° - _ - ° - _ - ° - _

CHAPITRE : 2

_ - ° - _ - ° - _ - ° - _ - ° - _

* * *

Auteur : moi

Titre : If it makes you happy (Sheryl Crow)

Genre : Hmm ... Romance

Pairing : A découvrire héhé

Disclaimer : Les DBSK n'appartiennent qu'aux TVXQ !!! (ok, ok c'est pourrit ...)

Chapitre : 2 sur 4

* * *

Je ne connaissais pas très bien DBSK.  
Pour moi, c'était un groupe comme un autre, ils avaient une belle gueule et faisait hurlé les filles. Mais sans plus ...  
Et puis pourquoi j'écouterais ce genre de groupe ? Un espèce boys band ridicule ? Non merci, sans façon.

Puis un jour, une amie m'a proposé de venir avec elle, pour les voir.

J'acceptais ... Je n'avais rien de prévu ce jour là.

Nous nous sommes rendu au concert très tôt le matin, mon amie voulant les meilleurs places pour les admirer.  
Et finalement, nous tombâmes sur le premier rang. Je soupirais, et moi qui ne voulait pas entendre parlé d'eux. J'allais être servi.

Les lumières s'éteignirent doucement. Faisant hurler la gente féminine. Le rythme de la première chanson m'atteigna enfin.

Les membres de ce groupe rentrèrent les uns après les autres sur scène. Puis, je le vit.  
Il n'était pas comme ses homologues à coté de lui. Il dégageait une aura tellement différente.

J'appris par mon amie qu'il se nommé Jaejoong.

En une note, il m'avait captivé. Je passa le reste du concert, les yeux fixé sur lui. Regardant avec admiration tout ses gestes. Écoutant avec attention le moindre son sortir de sa bouche.

Pour moi, c'était l'être parfait. La personne la plus sublime que j'avais rencontré.  
Et je n'allais certainement pas laisser une groupie me le prendre. Il était à moi. C'était mon Jaejoong.  
Je le voulais, je l'aurais.

Quelques temps plus tard, je le menaçais de me rejoindre. Il accepta.  
Je savais qu'il était obligé. Mais c'était pour son bien, il serait mieux avec moi. Je savais ce qui était bon pour lui.

Bien entendu, j'avais envoyé un membre de DBSK à l'hôpital.  
Mais c'était pour Jaejoong !!  
Pour qu'il me revienne enfin. Je n'allais pas le laisser à son groupe, il ne le méritait pas.

Je lui avais donné un nouveau portable, comme cela je pouvais le joindre quand j'avais envi.  
Évidement, il pouvait sortir. Car je savais qu'il reviendrais vers moi. Il tenait beaucoup trop à la petite vie de ses pitoyables amis.  
Amis ... Qui jusqu'à présent n'ont rien fait pour le récupérer.

Moi, je prenais soin de lui. De mon Jaejoong.

&&&

Je rentra très tard ce soir là, ne faisant même pas attention à l'heure.  
A peine j'eus franchi la porte que Junsu me sauta dessus.

- Yunho !! Mais enfin, ou étais-tu passé ?

Je m'excusa sur le champs, peur de les avoir inquiété.

- Que se passe-t-il me demanda Yoochun.

- J'ai téléphoné à Jaejoong.

Leur yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. Ils savaient que si j'avais dis cela, c'est que je lui avais parlé. Puis ils se recésirent et posèrent la question qui leur brûlé les lèvres.

- Et alors ?

Je baissa la tête vers le sol après la question de Changmin.

- Es-ce que l'on pourrait tracé un appel grâce au numéro ?

Je tendis mon portable vers eux. Visiblement, un éclair de génie les parcoura eux aussi.

- Je m'en occupe, dit Yoochun, on pourra savoir ça demain.

En effet, le lendemain il revint en sachant exactement ou Jaejoong se situé lorsque je l'avais appelé.

&&&

Depuis que Yunho m'avais appelé, je n'avais pas bougé.  
L'autre n'était pas revenu, ce qui m'avait un peu rassuré. Il n'allais pas me regardait, enfin m'admirer selon lui ...

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il lui plaisait chez moi. Il existait des personnes beaucoup mieux.

Soudain, mon portable sonna. J'hésitais à répondre, et si c'était encore Yunho ?  
Prenant mon courage à deux mains je me saisis du téléphone. Si c'était l'autre, il fallait que je réponde.

- Allo ?

- Jaejoong, pardon de t'inquiéter. Mais je serais de retour dans la soirée, j'avais des choses à faire. Je te promet de passé toute la nuit avec toi mon amour.

- Oui.

Puis il raccrocha.

Je ne m'inquiéter pas. C'était plutôt un soulagement qu'il n'était pas là.  
Il allait encore passé la nuit avec moi. Je ne m'affolé pas, il ne me touchait pas. Mais m'admirer avec des yeux qui me faisait peur, des yeux perçants.

Il m'avais encore une fois, appelé "mon amour". Cela ne me dérangeait pas, tant qu'il m'appelait comme ça et pas autrement.  
Yunho disait "mon gros bébé" en parlant de moi. Pour lui je n'étais qu'un bébé dont il s'occupait, bien que c'était souvent l'inverse ...

Cela me faisait tellement plaisir quand il enlevait le mot de trop et m'appelais "mon bébé" en me serrant dans ses bras.

Yunho, tu me manques tellement.  
Tu ne le savais sûrement pas, mais entendre ta voix ma donné encore de l'espoir.  
Je voudrais que tu me retrouves. Que tu viennes me chercher.  
Que tu me dises que tu m'aimes et que nous partirions tout les deux.  
J'aimerais tellement ...

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_ - ° - _ - ° - _ - ° - _ - ° - _

IF IT MAKES YOU HAPPY

_ - ° - _ - ° - _ - ° - _ - ° - _

CHAPITRE : 3

_ - ° - _ - ° - _ - ° - _ - ° - _

* * *

Auteur : moi

Titre : If it makes you happy (Sheryl Crow)

Genre : Hmm ... Romance

Pairing : A découvrire héhé

Disclaimer : Les DBSK n'appartiennent qu'aux TVXQ !!! (ok, ok c'est pourrit ...)

Chapitre : 3 sur 4

* * *

La première fois qu'il m'avait abordé, je pensais que c'était un fan. Un parmi les autres.  
Je m'occupe toujours des fans qui veulent avoir des autographes, mais cette fois j'avais la tête ailleurs. Changmin était à l'hôpital.  
Nous nous inquiétons pour lui c'est évident. Le petit Changmin. Le petit dernier. Celui qui était le plus fragile. Notre petit rejeton. Celui qu'il fallait protégé.

Bien entendu, il le savait tout ça. Il disait juste qu'il était assez grand, qu'il pouvait s'occuper de lui même. Mais que voulez-vous, c'est notre coté mère poule qui revenait ...

On faisait souvent semblant quand on était tous ensemble.  
Nous jouions à se donner des rôles.  
Évidement, je jouais la maman. Puis Yoochun disait que Yunho serait le papa.  
Il avait toujours su se que j'éprouvait pour Yunho ... Mais ce dernier répliquer à chaque reprise qu'il ne pouvait pas être en couple avec son bébé. Autrement dit, moi.

Junsu, était notre enfant aussi comme Changmin. Un enfant fan de foot.  
Puis Yoochun était l'oncle. Celui qui mettait l'ambiance lorsque nous étions triste.

Je regrette de ne plus pouvoir passé de moment comme ceci, avec eux.

Pour en revenir à lui, à celui que je croyais être un fan ...  
Finalement je faisais une énorme erreur. Il me menaça avec un couteau et me demanda poliment de le suivre.  
Il ne menaça pas ma propre vie, mais celle des autres membres du groupe.

Il m'emmena loin de l'hôpital et me dit qu'il était responsable de l'accident de Changmin. Un frisson me parcouru tout le dos.

_Tu devras faire ce que je te dis, mon amour, ou se sont eux qui vont le payer_

Puis il rigola en voyant mon regard apeuré.

&&&

Grâce au talent de Yoochun, nous allions retrouvé Jaejoong. Enfin ...  
Maintenant que nous savions ou il se trouvé, il n'y avait plus qu'à le sauvé.

- Que t'as raconté sa soeur exactement ?

Ils me posés beaucoup trop de question, pourquoi n'allions nous pas le retrouvé ?  
Mes sourcils se fronçèrent.

- Je sais ce que tu veux. Mais peut-être que Jaejoong ne veut pas que l'on vienne répliqua Junsu le regard triste.

Changmin prit la parole à son tour, dans le groupe c'était celui qui me soutenait le plus. Je savais que lui aussi voulait le retrouvé. Même si c'était pour se faire jeter.

- Mais c'est notre ami !! Il nous doit au moins des explications non ?!

Les deux silencieux en face se regardèrent. D'un commun accord, ils se levèrent.

- Très bien, allons le chercher. Mais attention, pas de précipitation.

Changmin et moi, nous nous levions à notre tour. Junsu me prit par la main, et m'entraina doucement à leur suite.

Nous allions enfin revoir Jaejoong.

&&&

_Je ne peux pas me marier avec mon bébé. Ca me ferait trop bizarre !!_

Tu ne le savais pas, mais cette phrase me faisait si mal.  
Au fond de moi, j'étais heureux que tu t'occupes de moi, que tu vois que j'existe.  
Mais, je me disais que pour toi je n'étais que ton bébé ... Et rien d'autre. Tu ne voyais que cela de moi, ton bébé.  
Tu n'as jamais songé que je voulais être plus, beaucoup plus pour toi.

Quand je pris conscience de ça, de mes pensées, de mes désirs. Je me faisais horriblement peur.  
Je n'avais jamais cru que je pouvais aimer un homme. Je savais que l'amour pouvait avoir plusieurs facettes, certaines que l'on devait découvrir par soi-même. Jamais, je n'avais pensé que tu pouvais en être une.

Tu m'avais pris une partie de mon coeur.  
Je ne m'en étais rendu compte que trop tard.

&&&

Nous venions d'arriver, de ce qui devrait être là ou Jaejoong vivait.  
C'était une très, très vieille maison. Abandonnée apparemment.

Une vieille dame nous renseigna un peu. Elle nous dit que parfois deux jeunes hommes sortaient de la maison.  
Un, qui était souriant et aimable. Toujours près à rendre service aux voisins.  
Un autre, qui traîné les pieds, restait en arrière. Qu'il ne parlait jamais.  
Elle ajouta en rigolant, qu'il pourrait être beau s'il souriait un peu.

Sans était trop pour moi. Ce n'était pas un petit ami, il nous aurait parlé de ça.  
Mais maintenant, les choses prenaient une autre tournure. Qu'est-ce qu'un jeune homme inconnu faisait dans cette histoire ?

N'attendant pas les autres, je rentra dans la vieille maison. En voyant les murs se dégradés, elle ne devait plus en avoir pour très longtemps.  
Les autres membres me suivirent, un peu moins sur.

Nous entrâmes dans une pièce ou la porte était fermé. La seule de la maison.

Avec le courage qui me restait j'ouvris la porte et nous découvrâmes, allongé par terre, Jaejoong.  
Il était là, allongé à même le sol, bien qu'il y avait la présence d'un lit.

Au bruit de la porte, il se releva à moitié. Nous découvrant, ses yeux s'agrandirent de peur.  
Il avait une mine affreuse, un vrai cadavre ambulant.

- Que faites vous là ? réussit-il à articuler

&&&

Ils étaient là, aligné devant moi. Changmin s'élança dans ma direction, me serrant dans ses bras.

- Tu vas bien ? dit-il dans mon oreille.

Je ne répondit pas. Que faisait-il là ? Comment m'avait-il retrouvé ? Je n'avais pourtant rien dit. Personne ne m'avait suivit. Même ma soeur ne savait pas ou j'étais, je lui avais donné une fausse adresse.

Yoochun s'approcha à son tour.

- Viens on s'en va dit-il en me prenant le bras.

Je me dégagea de son étreinte.

- Vous ne comprenez pas !! Je dois rester ici !! Hurlais-je à plein poumon.

Yunho courut presque vers moi et me gifla.  
Je n'en revenais pas encore, me tenant ma joue rouge.  
Puis, doucement, je pleura. Me laissant aller contre l'épaule encore présente de Changmin.  
Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils soient venus !! Ce que j'avais fais n'aller servir à rien s'il les voyait. Il fallait qu'ils partent.

- Vous devez partir. J'aurais aimé pouvoir vous expliquez chuchotais-je.

Les sourcils de Yunho se fronçèrent.

- Arrête avec tes excuses minables, me dit-il, tu viens avec nous et point barre.

Soudain, le bruit de sa voiture me parvint.  
A force d'attendre ici, j'avais réussis à capter les différents sons qui précéder son arriver.

Une vision d'horreur me parvint.

- Il faut que vous vous cachiez !! Je vous en pris !! Faites moi confiance.

Devant mon désespoir Junsu réagit immédiatement. Il ouvrit la porte de la grande armoire se trouvant dans la chambre. Lui, Changmin et Yoochun entrèrent, refermant le battant derrière eux.  
Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas de place pour quatre.

Les larmes continuèrent à couler sur mes joues.

- Je t'en pris, il faut que tu partes.

J'avais supplier Yunho. Il ne fallait pas que l'autre le voit.  
Ne m'écoutant pas, ses poings se fermèrent.

J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il était là.  
Mon regard apeuré passa de la porte de la chambre, à Yunho, à l'armoire et de nouveau sur Yunho.  
Puis, comprenant soudainement la situation, il se cacha derrière un meuble. S'il l'autre ne s'attarder pas dans ma chambre, il ne le verrait pas.  
Ils repartiraient et tout ça sera finit.

* * *

Parce que JaeHo powaaaaa !!!

"L'auteur commence légèrement à péter un cable, pour votre sécurité je vous demanderai de laisser une review, merci.  
Les portes de secours se trouvent sur votre droite, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre !!"


	4. Chapter 4

_ - ° - _ - ° - _ - ° - _ - ° - _

IF IT MAKES YOU HAPPY

_ - ° - _ - ° - _ - ° - _ - ° - _

CHAPITRE : 4

_ - ° - _ - ° - _ - ° - _ - ° - _

* * *

Auteur : moi

Titre : If it makes you happy (Sheryl Crow)

Genre : Hmm ... Romance

Pairing : JaeHo : JaeJoong/YunHo

Disclaimer : Les DBSK n'appartiennent qu'aux TVXQ !!! (ok, ok c'est pourrit ...)

Chapitre : 4 sur 4

Enfin le dernier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira !!  
Et encore vraiment désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes ...

* * *

Encore une fois, j'étais impuissant. Je resté seulement là à attendre.  
Jaejoong s'était levé et assis dans son lit. Quelques secondes après, une jeune homme entra.

_I've been long, a long way from here_

Il n'avait rien de spécial, pas le regard d'un psychopathe ou d'un tueur.  
Il était vêtu normalement, des cheveux noir coupés court. Vraiment tous qu'il y a de plus banal.

- Bonjour mon amour dit-il

Je faillis m'étouffer en entendant cela.  
Il continua à sourire tout en s'approchant de Jaejoong et s'assit tranquillement à coté de lui.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? lui demanda-t-il

Comment veux-tu qu'il eut une bonne journée ? Il n'avait pas bougé de cette maison !!  
Néanmoins, Jaejoong hocha la tête et l'autre fut ravis.

Il avança sa main vers ses cheveux et ce fut trop pour moi.  
Sortant de l'ombre.

- Ne le touche pas !! grognais-je.

_Well, o.k. I made this up  
I promised you I'd never give up_

Jaejoong et l'autre tournèrent leur yeux en même temps sur ma petite personne.  
L'un avec le regard perdu, tremblant de peur. L'autre en souriant, sortant un couteau de sa poche.

Puis le reste du groupe sortit de l'armoire. Le jeune homme parut étonné, il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à voir tous le groupe débarqué.

&&&

Il pointa son couteau en direction de Yunho.

- Alors c'est lui ton petit amoureux ?

Yunho le regarda avec un air narquois. L'autre continua sur sa lancée.

- Je sais très bien que tu dis son nom dans ton sommeil hurla-t-il.

Mon visage trahis mon étonnement. Je disais, en dormant, son prénom ...  
Puis, sans que l'autre puisse bouger, Yoochun et Yunho se ruèrent sur lui. Le couteau tomba à terre dans la bagarre et Junsu le ramassa.

- Maintenant, on va appeler la police et tu ne toucheras plus jamais à Jaejoong dit Changmin en prennant son téléphone portable en main.

L'autre les supplia de ne pas les appelé.  
Il pleura en disant que j'étais son âme soeur, qu'il ne vivait que pour moi, qu'il était la seule chose de bien qui était apparut dans ma vie.

_You get down, real low down_

Yunho me prit par la main et me sortit de la maison. Une fois à l'extérieur il me demanda pourquoi.  
Pourquoi j'étais partis. Pourquoi je n'avais rien dis.

- Tu te souviens lorsque Changmin est allé à l'hôpital le mois dernier ?

Il acquiesca.

- C'était lui.

Son regard se noircit quelques secondes. Il avait tout compris.  
Ses ongles s'enfonçèrent dans sa paume.

- Arrête !! Tu vas te faire mal, lui dis-je paniqué.

Je lui prit les mains et il me regarda longuement.  
Soudain, il me prit dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué.

_Well, o.k. I still get stoned  
I'm not the kind of boy you'd take home_

Il me souffla cette phrase dans mon oreille, sentant son souffle chaud dans mon cou.  
Moi aussi, tu m'as manqué. Tellement plus que tu ne le penses.

&&&

Après l'arrestation de l'autre, nous en entendions plus jamais parlé. Même pour savoir son vrai nom.

Jaejoong revint à la maison. Il paraissait plus en forme, malgré plusieurs visites à l'hôpital.  
Nous n'avons, depuis ce jour, jamais abordé ce sujet. Nous n'avons même pas pris la peine de crié sur Jaejoong pour ce risque qu'il avait encouru pour nous.

Néanmoins, quelque chose me troubla, depuis ce jour.

_Well, o.k. we get along  
So what if right now everything's wrong ?_

- Jaejoong ?

Il releva la tête, m'interrogeant du regard. Il était dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit.  
Je m'assis à coté de lui, me tripottant les doigts nerveusement.

- Tu sais ... ce jour là, quand ... enfin l'autre

Ma voix trembla. J'avais peur de lui rappeler de mauvais souvenir.

- Il a dit, dans la maison ... un truc, et je ... enfin

Et voila que je n'arrivais même plus à aligné une phrase correcte. Je fais peine à voir.  
Jaejoong me sourit, prenant dans ses mains blanches le collier que je portais. Celui en forme d'étoile.

- Tu veux savoir quel prénom je disais dans mon sommeil ?

Je baissa les yeux vers mes genoux posé sur son lit et hocha discrètement la tête.  
Il me prit doucement les mains.

_If it makes you happy  
It can't be that bad _

S'approchant son visage du mien. Je fermais les yeux automatiquement, mais je sentis son souffle pas là ou je l'attendais.  
Il rigola près de mon oreille.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir qui c'était ?

Je sentis ses lèvres se posé sur mon cou, remonté sur ma joue caressant ma peau avec délectation.

&&&

Je ne savais pas ce qui me prenait d'embrasser Yunho. Mon corps en avait envie et je n'arrivais plus à l'arrêter.

Il mis ses mains autour de mon visage, me regardant sérieusement.  
Soudain, je pris conscience que j'avais peut-être fais une bêtise. Finalement, qui me disait qu'il m'aimait.

- Maintenant, ça n'a plus d'importance.

Et il scella nos lèvres.

_If it makes you happy  
Then why the hell are you so sad_

Plus rien n'avais d'importance.  
Tant que j'étais avec toi, tant que j'étais dans tes bras.

_Owari_

* * *

Fin un peu rapide je trouve ...  
mais en même temps, je n'avais pas envi de trainer dessus et de faire avancer le JaeHo (héhé)

Kiisu à tous !!


End file.
